Halo A New Game
by raptorhunter18
Summary: 2011 day to day life continues as normal until the sky opens up and a massive Covenant Armada descends on the earth with countries falling the fate of the world now lies in the hands of people who know the threat because the game has just come to life


**This is my first Halo fan fiction. i have been fiddling with this for a few years now. the idea behind this is in our world and our time the halo games are well known and real. this will be the idea that the Covenant invade earth where people know who they are but are still out gunned and out numbered. the only chance for humanity are the people who have played the games. i hope yall like this please R&R thank you. another note the people mentioned in this story are real people i know includeing me. i thought what the hell i would like to be in a halo story. so once again please R&R thanks again.**

**Rated M for: Graphic violence, strong language including sexual dialogue, and strong sexual content.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Halo (damn it) or the makes and types of cars mentioned in this story.**

**Halo: A New Game**

**Prologue: Invasion**

On the outer edge of The Milky Way Galaxy near the void to the Andromeda Galaxy. Half of a planet floated near a large star. A fleet of thousands of war ships guarded the giant half planet. This was the Covent holy city High Charity. Deep within the city three Unggoy fought over scraps of meat. One clubbed the other as it got bit on its foot by another. They kept fighting not noticing a large figure coming towards them.

The massive boot of a gold armored sangheili kicked them apart. The massive alien roared at them as its mandibles flexed as it looked down at the cowering grunts. Suddenly it was startled by a large fur covered hand as it landed on its shoulder. It turned and looked at a silver furred jiralhanae who gave the sangheili a toothy smile. It let out a grumble of distaste for the new arrival.

"Unggoy can be so bothersome, can't that ship master" the jiralhanae said with a slight chuckle.

"What do you want Tartarus?" the ship master growled as he turned to face the jiralhanae.

"The hierarchs request our presences" Tartarus said.

The ship master nodded and turned to follow Tartarus as they walked down the hall. They made their way past groups of Kig-Yar and Mgalekgolo as they walked around. The ship master nodded to fellow sangheili who walked by them. They made their way to an elevator that would take them up to the hierarch's quarters. As the anti-grav elevator lifted the ship master touched his plasma sword on his hip. He then glanced over at Tartarus' massive gravity hammer on his back. He knew that Tartarus had claimed it after he had defeated his own uncle in a duel. His sword had been given to him by his brother who had died in the unggoy uprising. This sword wasn't like any other sword, it had a perpetual power supply.

The elevator stopped and they walked down a path towards some massive doors. As they walked towards the doors, they past by honor guard sangheili who stood at attention. The eyes of the guards were the only parts of them to move. They watched as the two high ranking leaders walked by to the doors. There was a beeping sound and the doors parted for them to walk through. They looked as two long necked aliens talked over tea as they looked at scriptures said to be from their gods. They turned their hover chairs around to face the new comers as they knelt down before them.

"Arise" The one with a gold crown said in a smooth voice.

"Noble hierarchs Truth and Mercy what are your wishes for us" the ship master said still with his head held low in respect to his leaders.

"We wish to bestow great honors upon you two" the one named Mercy said.

"Ship master we would like you to be the next Arbiter and Tartarus you will be the supreme jiralhanae chieftain" Truth said looking at them as he adjusted his golden crown.

"It is a great honor" both the ship master and Tartarus said in unison.

Just then a hologram appeared showing another hierarch looking at them. The other two looked at it as the head of the new on looked down at the two lesser beings. It then turned and looked back to the other two hierarchs who looked at the new one. It bowed its head to them and looked back up as they tipped their heads to it. "The fleet is on the dark side of the Earth's moon" it said to them.

"Excellent Regret, begin your attack on the humans. For we are the will of the gods and the humans are an abomination and a disease that must be eradicated" Truth said looking at the hologram.

* * *

><p>Three men stood in a field outside of a small town in northwestern Pennsylvania named Linesville. The first man was named Clayton and he was the shortest of the three of them. He had short cut brown hair with matching dark brown eyes. He was a little on the plump side but he was still a very active man. He took a drag on the cigarette he had in his left hand as he rested his shotgun in his right hand. He blew out the smoke as he scanned the sky for any pigeons. He let out a yawn as he took a seat in the warm grass.<p>

"Hey get off your ass, we are hunting not sitting" Richard the man next to him said as he looked at his friend. This man had shaggy dirty blond hair with piercing blue eyes. Unlike the first man this man had a red and shaggy beard. Like the first man he was on the large side but was also a very active man. He looked down at his friend as he flipped him the bird prompting a laugh from the third man

"Hey Clayton, you're supposed to used that finger on Amy not Rick…dumb ass" the third man named Tyler said with a loud laugh. He wore a beat up Michigan Wolverines had that covered his brown hair. He had a goatee that had the same matching colors as his hair. His hazel eyes gleamed as the sun bounced off of them. He was of an athletic physice anf had well defined muscles. He let out another laugh as clayton shot him a glance.

"Fuck you Tyler" Clayton barked at him.

Just then a small group of pigeons flew over causing the men to stop laughing. The three of them quickly snapped their guns to their shoulders and opened fire. Birds began to fall out of the sky as the three men fired. Soon after they were done only one bird flew away. They went out into the small field and began to pick up the birds they had knocked down. They then heard a phone begin to ring and both Rick and Tyler looked at Clayton as he took his phone out of his pocket. He looked back at them as they just stared at him. He gave him a sheepish smile ad he answered the phone.

"Hey babe" Clayton said as he answered the phone.

_"Hey, getting any?" _Amy's beautiful voice came through the phone's speaker.

"Yeah we are knocking them down left and right" Clayton said as he bent down and picked up a dead bird.

Clayton and Amy had been together for almost two years now. They were living together although they still weren't married. She was the best hing that has ever happend to him and he wasn't going to let her go for anything. He loved her with all his heart and soul. What shocked him the most about her was she was a thin and extreamily beautiful girl and she chose to be with him over everyother guy she could have been with. She had rack black hair and the most beautiful blueish grey eyes. She was as tall as Clayton and just a few months younger then him. Both of them were twenty three like Richard was. Tyler however was twenty four he was the oldest out of all of them.

_"Hey babe can you bring home some mountain dew and milk please" _Amy asked him in the sweetest voice.

"Yeah sure no problem" Clayton said with a laugh as he looked at the guys who were making whipping noises and doing whipping motions.

_"I know what they're doing, so you tell them to knock it off or I wont make my famus chili for them" _Amy said with a giggle.

"Hey guys, knock that shit off or Amy ain't making you two chili tonight" Clayton said looking at them.

As soon as they heard that they instanly stopped what they were doing and looked at him. Clayton let out a bellowing laugh as the idea of them not getting Amy's chili sunk in. Just as suddenly as those words were said there was a loud explosion. All three of them looked up to see what looked like a metor streaking across the bright blue sky. Clyton told Amy he would call her back and then hung up the phone. He walked over next to Richard and Tyler who were just as mezmorized as he was. They watched as the streasking object flew towards them and then crashed in a nearby corn field. They looked at each other and then to where the object had just crashed at.

The three of them took off into the field and headed straight fo the crater. When they got to it they stopped and looked into the crater and were stunned. Inside of the crater wasn't a rock like they thought it was instead it was a tall purple coffin like object. As they looked at it Clayton and Tyler both looked at each other and then to Richard. He however wan't quite sure what he was looking at he turned and looked at them both to see them staring at him.

"What?" Richard asked with a confused look on his face.

"Don't you know what that is?" Clayton asked pointing at the object.

"A drop pod?" Rick said somewhat confused.

"Well yeah, but it's a Covenat drop pod" Tyler answered causing Richard to look at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Bull shit, they are just on a game for christ sake" Richard said looking at them both like they were crazy.

Almost as if on cue the hatch to the drop pod sprung open. They watched as the gases escaped from the drop pod. They then was a four fingered hand reach out on one side. They then watched as a blue armored elite pushed itself out of the pod. It stopped and looked around the crater and then up at the. Quickly it raised two plasma rifles and pointed it at them causing the three of them to raise their guns.

"This is fan-fucking-tastic we've got bird shot and he's got an enegry sheild and armor" Tyler grumbled as he looked at the alien.

"We can do this" Clayton said never taking his eyes off of the elite.

"You three vermon will be crushed by the force of the Covenat" The elite growled at them.

"Not today scotter" Tyler said to him.

As soon as Tyler had said this the three of them opened fire. The bird shot had bounced harmlessly off of the sheilds causing them to flair a bit. But the constant bombardment of pellets finally won out. With a loud snap the enegry sheilds failed and the pellets began to rip into the elite's flesh. Purple blood began to flow from the wounds and dripp onto the ground. After the three of them unloaded the elite fell to the ground unmoving. The three looked at each other and in split seconds they had their guns reloaded. They walked down into the crater and up the the alien.

The mandiable on the face flinched a bit causing a swift reaction from the three men. They quicky fired another round apiece into the elite's head causing it to dissapear into a clout of dirt and purple mist. After that the looked at each other and then lowered their guns. They looked at the dead alien and then both Tyler and Clayton looked at Rick who was at a loss for words.

"Believe it now?" Tyler saked and the only response he got was a slow nod from Rick.

"We need to get to Amy and then get in this fight" Clayton said as he walked over to the drop pod. He looked inside and found two more weapon's inside. He knew the on was a carbine and the other was an energy sword. He took them both out and sat them on the ground. He turned and looked as Rick sat down the two plasma rifles next to them. The looked to see the weapons and then They noticed that Tyler had a hudge grin on his face. The noticed that he had in his hands four dark blue balls. They each had little orange cicerls on them.

"Before we do anything we need to figure out how this shit works" Rick said looking at them both.

"Come on how had can…" Tyler started as he picked up a plasma rifle. As he did he managed to discharge the weapon sending a bule plasma bolt flying pash Clayton's head. Clayton had managed to ger out of the way just as it went by him. He looked back at Tyler who just had a small grin on his face. "Your right let's figure this out."

The spent the next five minuets grtting to know the weapons. Clayton Took the carbine for him to use because he pefered scoped weapons. Tyler kept his shotgun but took the sword which he was very fond of. Rick took both of the plasma rifles which he had managed to duel weild like the elite had. They got into Clayton's truck and began to speed off. Tyler and Rick were in the bed of the truck while Clayton drove. He led them down every back road all the way back to the outskirts of Meadville PA. when they got into the town it looked like hell had come to earth. People were fighting back angainst the Covenat troops. As they drove both Tyler and rick fired on any enemy they could see. After navigating through the streets they made iot to Clayton's home.

When they got in Clayton threw his arms around Amy who had ran to him. They looked at each other before sharing a passionet kiss. They could hear gunfire all around them as well as the founds of dogfight in the sky. Clayton walked over to the window and looked out to see helicopters flying by with the Covenat's own airship called a banshie. He turned and looked back at The rest of the group.

"What should we do?" Amy asked as she walked up to Clayton.

"We're going to get a team together and then we are going to kick their asses" Tyler said stepping forward.

"Hell yeah we will" Rick said in aggrence with Tyler.

"I told you all those years of gaming would pay off" Clayton said with a small smile as he kissed Amy on the forehead.


End file.
